The Batman II (Movie)
Plot Summary Two years have passed since the Joker's reign of terror on Gotham City. Batman Become a Symbol of Hope and Bravely and People accept him as their Gaurdian. Now, it's near the Christmas and snow covered all of Gotham. A new Detective has been Transfered to Gotham Police Department named Harvey Bullock and disagree with the idea of Vigilante. Commissioner James Gordon and other officers are investigating a cell on Arkham Asylum filled with mutilated corpses. Batman meets up with Gordon at Arkham Asylum. On a cell wall, the Joker wrote "One by One, they'll hear my call. They notices one of the Doctors on Arkham Helped Joker to escape and Batman is going to Find out. Businessman Oswald Cobblepot proposes to build a power plant to supply Gotham City with energy, though he is opposed by the city mayor, Hamilton Hill. During Cobblepot's speech, Gotham is attacked by former circus Group, Red Triangle Gang. Batman Believes that Red Triangle Gang is working with Joker. Meanwhile, Oswald starts his Dark Business that is Arm Dealing, Drug Dealing, Weapon Dealing in Underworld Blackmarket. The Mutant take the Fallen Empire of Rupert Thorne and starts to be a Crime Lord and given a name to himself to cover his identity "The Penguin". Meanwhile, millinionare Bruce Wayne is in Charge. He must run the Wayne Enterprises and has been Offered by Oswald Cobblepot to work on a Project to make a big Franchise that have Casinos, Hotels, Restaurants and many things and Cobblepot want to make it like a Ice Skiimoo House. The Name of the Project is "Iceberg Lounge". Batman is going after some robberies that the Police say there is a Woman Dressed as a Cat who stole Jeweleries. Now, Batman must track the Joker and Red Triangle Gang and Mysterious Cat. Meanwhile, Mayor Hill is trying to make this Christmas Party Great, he is in the Pocket of Cobblepot secretly. Bruce and Selina's Romantic Relationship grows Bigger and They Fell in Love. An Acrobat Group named Flying Grayson's Comes to Gotham to show in Gotham Haly's Circus for Christmas. Finally, The Iceberg Lounge Builds up and in a short time, It Becomes the Coolest and Greatest Casino's Club in Gotham City and a Secret Place for Cobblepot for his Dark Dealing. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent starts to notice that Cobblepot is Corrupt and Calls Batman For Help. The two starts a bond to Find out about Cobblepot. Meanwhile, Bruce Finally meets the Cat Thief of Gotham. The Catwoman. Catwoman tries to flirt with Batman but he doesn't interested. They Fight each other and Finally, Catwoman escapes. Batman finds out about a Man named "Freeze" is working with Penguin, he finds out Penguin is Captured Freeze wife who is freezed on a Ice Cage to save from Cancer and Catwoman is working with them to stole Jewels for their Evil Plan. Also The Penguin informs a Plan to show Batman as a Killer, first, an Imposter Batman Interupt an Opera, where Bruce was and saw it, and he tells that he is not the Gaurdian anymore and is going to Kill everyone. And also a fake Batmobile Ruins the City and also the Penguin abducts her ex-girlfriend and kills her, framing Batman for the act. Detective Harvey Bullock assist a group of Cops to find Batman. Mayor Hill tells the media that Batman is a menace and must be arrested While Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent don't Believe it. There would be a Police Chase with new Batmobile that Harvey Bullock tries to Capture Batman but he escapes. Bruce Finally notices that Selina Kyle is Catwoman and invites her to come with him to a Haly'circus event. After a performance from the circus performers, The Flying Graysons, The Joker arrives and threatens to blow up the circus unless Batman comes forward and surrenders his life to him. The Flying Graysons attempt to stop The Joker, but most of them get killed as a result. Only Dick Grayson, the youngest member, survives as he climbs to the roof and throws The Joker's bomb into a river. the Joker uses a falcon to cause the adult Graysons to fall from the high wire to their deaths. Bruce Finds out about Freeze. Mr. Freeze was originally Dr. Victor Fries, a doctor working to develop a cure for MacGregor's syndrome to heal his terminally ill wife. Fries was forced to wear a cryogenic suit powered by diamonds after becoming unable to live at normal temperatures following a lab accident. Batman notices that Cobblepot Ordered Joker to Kill the Graysons and now he must focus more on Cobblepot than the Joker and Cobblepot is the secret boss of Red Triangle Gang. Bruce invites the orphaned Dick to stay at Wayne Manor. Dick, still troubled by the murder of his family, intends to kill The Joker and avenge his family. But Bruce Learns him to Control his Anger and Don't Get Revenge. He tells alfred that he maybe dies on this mission and Command him after his Death, He Protect Grayson. Dick secretly here it. Batman foils the kidnappings and heads for the Penguin's lair, Iceberg Lounge. The Penguin attempts to use the gun that Mr. Freeze is build with Diamonds to Freeze the city and kill everyone in Gotham, Gotham is Compeletly Frozen. though Batman and his butler, Alfred, jam the signal and manage to unfreeze Gotham. Batman arrives and confronts the Penguin. He then tell his Backstory, socialites Tucker and Esther Cobblepot give birth to a deformed baby boy, Oswald. Disgusted by his appearance and wild demeanor, they confine the baby to a cage and ultimately throw him into the sewer, where he is discovered by a family of penguins at Gotham Zoo. He knows the Birds very better than many Professors. He Revaels that he wanted a treasure that he thinks is his Family Legacy was Burial under the Wayne Manor underground and he wanted to freeze the place and take the treasure. In the ensuing fight, the Penguin falls through a window into the sewer's toxic water. Batman and Mr. Freeze begin to fight each other and freeze takedown Batman but he saves by Catwoman. They Beat freeze down. Batman informs Mr. Freeze that her wife is still alive, having been restored by them in cryogenic slumber and is safe. Mr. Freeze thanks Batman. Batman unmasking himself in the process for Selina and she reveals that she knows that from a Long time. After Bruce telling her that he cannot focus on their relationship with the Joker still out there and return to terrorizing Gotham and maybe there are more dangerous threats, The Penguin emerges from the water, draws a gun and shoots Wayne, and then shoots Kyle. but eventually dies from his injuries and from the toxic sewage, and his penguin family lay his body to rest in the water. Wayne, who was wearing body armor, survives and tries to find catwoman but Kyle is nowhere to be found and the Iceberg Lounge Explose. At the aftermath, In the Gotham City Hall, On Gotham Plaza, Harvey Dent reads a note that Reveals the truth about The Penguin and also about things that he found out about Mayor Hill Corruption with his detective mind. Mayor Hill would be arrested and send to Jail. Bruce and Dick was talking to each other and he ask about the tresaure and Bruce replies that he goes to the Manor Ground and he found his Father Red will Book and he noticed that the tresaure was the Manor. Then we see the Former Lab of Victor Fries is going to Rebuild by the Wayne Enterprises to he search for the Cure for his wife. We return to Bruce and Dick on Gotham Plaza and they see alfred is waiting for them, it's the Christmas Eve. as Alfred drives them home, Wayne sees Kyle's silhouette in an alley but only finds her cat, who he decides to take home with him. THE END Cast * Warren Beatty as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Dustin Hoffman as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Sean Young as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Patrick Stewart as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Kiefer Slutterland as Dick Grayson * Alec Guinness as Alfred Pennyworth * Sam Elliott as Commissioner James Gordon * Harrison Ford as Harvey Dent * William Hootkins as Detective Harvey Bullock * Meryl Streep as Empress * Lee Wallace as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Jack Nicholson as The Joker/Jack Napier * Bergress Meredith as Tucker Cobblepot * Diane Salinger as Esther Cobblepot * John Fink as John Grayson * Eileen Seelay as Marry Grayson Trivia # The story is a Sequal to The Batman Movie and is Based on the Script of Batman II by Sam Hamm and Batmam Returns by Daniel Waters and Wesley Strick and Batman Forever and Batman and Robin By Akiva Goldsmam. # The Film made in 1985 after The Batman 1982 with Tim Burton Returns as the Director. # Composers are again John Williams and Danny Elfman. # This Film Script have a Sequal that coming soon. Extra Details # The Penguin on this Movie is a Mix of Sam Hamm, Tom Mankiewicz and Daniel Waters Version. He is a Mutant Crime Boss that his Origins are Based from Batman Returns by Daniel Waters but his Vision to be a Criminal is based by Tom Mankiewicz. # The Penguin Henchmans are Replaced by Mankiewicz Henchmans that have a Jetpack and a Mini machine gun instead of Red triangle Gang. # Adds Harvrey Bullock that was in Sam Hamm Draft from Batman II and Death of Grayson's by the Joker from both Batman 1989 First Draft and Batman Forever and Mankiewicz Batman. # Replacing Empress with Ice Princess from Daniel Waters Batman Returns who was a Model and girlfriend of Cobblepot in First movie but in sequal, he Left him and Cobblepot for a Revenge Kills her and show that batman killed her (Like the Death of Ice Princess in Batman Returns.) # Mr. Freeze is a Support Villian who became a Anti-hero at the end. # In the First draft for this movie, I decided to bring Robin but I made Dick Grayson as a Cameo fot the Sequel. Also, there was a Draft to bring Roland Dagget (instead of Max Shreck).